Fuel to the Fire
by Harbucks
Summary: REQUEST AND SEMI-SEQUAL! Basically its just pure Creek Smut so...if you know likey, don't ready. Simple as that. . Lemony-goodness ONESHOT.


_This is a Semi-Sequal to 'Something's Wrong with Me' if you are confused go read it, or if you liked this PLEASE read it, because I'm very proud of that story ^^_

_This is just PURE SMUT because my other smut kinda sucked. This is to make up for it ^^ _

_**Don't tell me if theirs any spelling errors, I'm tired and I don't want to edit today.**_

_Damien, Mole and Kenny are in it because thats how I roll!_

_ENJOY THIS SEMI-SEQUAL!_

_South Park (C) Matt Stone and Trey Parker_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"18...20...24"  
"FUCK!"

"Ahaha! I win again loser."

"Yeah yeah..." Craig sighed as his money was slid over towards Damien, they were sitting at a kitchen table in Kenny's penthouse in hell, playing 21 to pass the time away.

"Nixt 'and weens"

"What?" Craig squinted his eyes, the thick accent confused him.

" 'Next hand wins' " corrected the Anti-Christ

"Oh..." he wasn't all that big on poker or gambling, ever since the Peru insident he was very careful with his money but hell, this was hell! No use for money anyway, For about five hours he gambled all his money away, not really caring anymore. He didn't like hell so far.

"I'm out." sliding his cards away, Craig stood up and started rummaging through the kitchen cupboards, finding some instant coffee and instinctively making a pot. Not to drink but just to smell it, the bitter, warm smell was somewhat soothing. Resting on his elbows, he stared at the cup, inhaling the scent, sighing bitterly.

"(Dude. Are you going to drink it or just stare at it)?" muffled Kenny, tapping his foot in the doorway.

"Stare at it." Craig answered sadly,

"(Well can I have that cup? I have a new guy here who looks kinda tired.)"

"Fine." Craig handed him the cup and sighed as he reached in a cuboard for some chips. Over hearing the conversations at the kitchen table, until he heard the heart mending whisper that made him drop his bag of chips, It was only a small chirp, barely a whimper but to him it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Thank you-EH!..."

Rushing out of the kitchen, Craig turned the corner to stare at the familiar blond hair that seemed perfect even with the tangles, his mouth hung open as his tongue tried to find the perfect words to get his attention.

"..Hey.." _'Yeah __**that **__was brilliant, Spaceman' _

Turning around, Tweek dropped the cup of coffee in shock, making it smash against the hardwood. "Ow!"  
"-I'll clean him up!" offered Craig quickly,

The boys at the table all turned to stare at them, "You guys ok?"

"Hmm-Oh! Yeah it's fine...I'm gonna go help him get cleaned up, you guys wanna clean up this mess?" before any of them could object, Craig had dragged Tweek into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them.

"You-..." Craig started, staring wide-eyed at Tweek who had a beaming smile spread across his face. "You died?"

"Car accident-eh.." Tweek just smiled slightly as Craig scooped some of his hair gently behind his ear. "I didn't think i'd find you this quick-Eh!"

"You're actually here? You-you're here. Right now. I'm not dreaming? Thats actually you, standing here. Right now-"

"-Craig-"  
"-Yeah-"  
"-Kiss m-" his words were lost as he was pushed up against the sink, lips locked tight in a linguring kiss. Holding their breath so they didn't have to break apart, but of course they had to eventually from lack of oxygen.

"Yeah I'm not dreaming..."  
"I missed you." Tweek left little fluttering kisses on Craig's cheek,

"I missed you too...god I missed you so much...since we're alone...do you wanna-" before he could finish, he was cut off by Tweek squeeking in protest.

"It's not our house-EH!...M-maybe if we get our own place..." Suddenly feeling very disappointed by his decision, Tweek looked down at his oiled covered hands. "I need to take a shower... I smell like motor oil-EH!"

"Alright, alright" Craig sat down on the toilet lid,

"W-what are you doing?" jittering with surprise as he watched Craig lean on the seat, looking unwilling to move.

"Sitting?"

"But.." Tweek looked down at himself then back at Craig, "I need to take a shower..."

"Then take a shower."

"O-ok..." suddenly feeling self-concience, Tweek ran the hot water and hesitantly slipped off his socks,

"Nervous?"

"Huh?" the husky voice threw him off guard for a minute, hand still clutching his sock.

"Want me to close my eyes?"

Tweek nodded sheepishly, "Please..."

As Craig covered his eyes, Tweek lifted his shirt over his head, boxers peeking over his skinnies. Spine freezing as he heard Craig, very enthusiastically, call out:

"Oh yeah babe~"

The blond peeked at him from the open gap of his grey-green shirt, whining slightly, "Stop looking-AH!"  
"I can't help it" snickered Craig, leaning against the tank.

"Yes you can-EH!" Tweek glared at him in a pouty way, he looked kinda cute as he covered himself up with his shirt, "Close your eyes!-EH!"

Craig rolled his eyes before closing them, peeking slightly as his little blond pulled down his pants before stepping into the shower,

"You're a little tease~"

Tweek felt his face becoming hotter with blush, trying not to say anything as he let the water splash against his skin, It felt good to let the dirt just wash off and let the water run threw his tangled hair, steam rising up from the tub and filling the air with humidity. The warmth felt really good, he could've stayed there all day, that was then taken from him as the curtain was pulled back quickly,

"AH!-Craig!" shrieked Tweek in surprise, trying his best to cover himself up, but failing. "What are you do-!" The twitchy blond was then pinned up against the slippery tile, body pressing against Craig's figure.

"I can't take it" the ebony haired boy whispered seductivly, grazing his lips against the blond's, "I can't wait...I need you now, right now."

Tweek looked down, shivering in surprise, "...So i've noticed-EH!" the water pelted down on his head as he was pushed under the hot running shower head, lips caught between Craig's as he felt the familiar cold hands gripped around his base.

"Nnnnngh-~-n-no...wait-wait, stop it for a min-NNGH~" the quick jerks made his whimpering words lost between his shakey moans. "W-wai-" breaths running increasingly shorter, he shakingly grabbed ahold of Craig's hair. "-NNNGH~ Uhhhh~ Oh God~ Ohhhh~" his gasps got louder with each quickened stroke, back arching unwillingly as the water pelted down his chest.

"Oh god~..." mumbled Craig in a slight slur, "-hold still..."

Tweek could only shake as he watched Craig kneel down in front of him, slide all of him in his mouth and start humming. A shock shot up his entire body and up his spine as he let a long, loud moan escape his lips,

"Ohhhhhhh~-Oh jesus~" grabbing a hand full of the taller boy's hair, Tweek pushed his hips up, careful not to buck. Flicking his head to the side, the jittery blond shook uncontrolibly as he felt teeth gently being slid up and down the sensitive skin. "OHHHH~ OH GOD~ D-Don't Stop! OHHHHH~" a cold shiver shot through him, it tingled in the back of his skull as he felt his dick increasingly getting harder in Craig's mouth, gasping loudly as a curious tongue found his sweetspot.

"THERE~" his face was red and hot, the air was getting harder to breathe in, like a huge weight was crushing on his chest making his screams sound more like gasps, "Right there~NNNNGH~!"

Craig was having fun with this experiment, using his tongue to do small tricks, flicking gave him whimpers and swirling gave him screams, but sliding gave him euphoric moans. His erection only getting worse with each lustful cry, it was now to the point of aching.

"OH-OH GOD~ I-I CAN'T BREATHE!- OHHHHH~" feeling a hot tongue slide slowly across the bottom, he let out a quivering moan before whimpering as Craig pulled away prematurly.

They leaned their forheads against each other, panting heavily, Craig letting out short huffs and Tweek letting out small whimpering moans of anxiousness, looking up quickly to catch each other in a kiss, Steam seemed to whisp off them, their hair was soaked and their skin seemed to glow and shine from the repetative pelting of the steady stream of the hot water.

Craig grabbed Tweek by the hips and pushed him up, making the blond's legs wrap around his waist. Smiling and enjoying the small gasps as he moved his hand down passed his hips, but his smile faded when he noticed he didn't bring any lube.

Cursing to himself, he looked around trying to find a good substatute, only to have the blond shove a bottle of scented liquid soap into his hands. Raising an eyebrow as he read the title, _'Milk and Honey' _.

"Nnngh-I need a scrubbing-Eh~" whispered Tweek into his ear, grabbing onto his shoulders and holding on tight.

"Oh you dirty boy~" fumbling with the cap, Craig squeezed some of the soap on his fingers, turning his head to leave lovebites on Tweek's neck before sliding his finger in and swirling them around.

Tweek squirmed slightly, wrapping his arms around the ebony-haired boys neck, pulling tighter with each finger that was added, stretching it further as they were slid in and out.

"Ohhhh~" throwing his head back, he squeezed his eyes shut and ground his teeth, "Nnnnngh~G-Jesus christ~"

"Thanks, but I'm not _that _good babe~-" snickered Craig through a low moan, suddenly feeling a sharp squeeze around his erection, "-OH~ Fuck~!" grunting into the crook of the blond's neck, Craig slid his fingers faster in time with the pumping.

Soap suds started to form due to the friction, the build up in both their chests were too much for them, it felt like they were going to die from heart attacks, or atleast faint.

Tweek whimpered loudly as the warmth of the fingers left his body, he shakingly twitched his hand faster, watching Craig's reactions as he gasped for air.

"F-fuck~!" Craig grabbed Tweek by the shoulders and turned him around, pressing his own back against the corner of the shower for balance. Gripping onto the pale, boney hips, he pulled Tweek into his lap, sliding his tip slowly inside as he sat him down.

"Uhhhh~!" Tweek gasped in surprise, groaning as he felt fingers curl around his aching dick and moaning as those fingers started to stroke quickly. "UHHH~!-NNNGH! More~! More~!"

Beaming, Craig pulled him closer, burying himself to the hilt in one swift move, moving slowly, growing faster with each thrust. Their was a sharp pain at first, causing shrieks of pain from Tweek, those shrieks soon dissolved into screams of lust as the thrusts and the strokes started to match up.

Sweat streaked down their faces as the thick steam vapours hit them, they were both so close to the edge, all it took was one last thrust until they both screamed out in exstacy, creamy liquid leaving their bodies in a hurry, huffing and gasping until they could keep their balance.

Tweek held his head, gasping through the thick vapours as the semen poured out, washing the soap suds away. "Uhhhhh... That was an interesting shower-EH!"

"Best one i've had all day." chuckled Craig, washing his hand under the water before shutting it off, "Think Kenny's gonna kill us for wasting his water?"

"AH!-Maybe.." after drying themselves off and getting dressed they strode out of the bathroom and back to the livingroom where the three men were still sitting, unmoved, still playing cards.

Craig sat down to join them in the card game as Tweek half-limped into the kitchen to get a pot of coffee. Everyone was quiet, not saying a word, After about ten minutes of silence, Craig was convinced that no one heard a thing and that they were in the clear.

"So Tweek? Enjoy your scrubbing?" snickered Kenny, _'Spoke too soon'_

The other two burst out laughing, on the verge of tears. Tweek squieked from embarasment and Craig slammed his head on the table.

Oh yeah, Hell was going to be a riot.

**____________________________________________________________**

_FINALLY!!! THIS TOO SO FUCKING LONG!!!  
Hope you kinda liked it,  
This was a request from AliceInLove so I hope she liked it ^^ (and doesn't look at me like I'm insane)_


End file.
